The God Mother
by AlexSnape09
Summary: Harry meets someone that will open up doors to his problems and shock all.
1. Chapter 1

A towering, hooded figure was gliding smoothly towards him, hovering over the ground, no feet or face visible beneath its robes, sucking on the night as it came.

Stumbling backward, Harry raised his wand.

'Expecto patronum!' Harry heard a female voice yell before he could. A graceful butterfly flew threw the dementor killing it. The butterfly flew speedily at the dementor overtop of Dudley, it then flew off into the distance taking its light with it.

The sound of footsteps filled the area, Harry tried to get up and fight off the intruder but everything was dark and he was weak. As the footsteps got closer Harry could see the outline of a woman leaning down and pulling out a bottle of water and putting it to his mouth for him to drink. He drank without hesitation, feeling stronger Harry sat up.

The woman stood up and said "Lumos" lighting up the tunnel so Harry could see her face. She was a thin woman with unique short lavender hair that was tied back braided and little to no makeup, she was wearing a t-shirt that said "Bite me", a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, and a pair of combat boots, she was carrying a black bag with her. Her whole style said edgey but her eyes said caring, she put her wand in her mouth and lent down to pick Harry up.

The woman pushed the bottle of water into Harry's hand and walked over to help Dudley up, pulling up Dudley up the woman pulled another bottle out of her bag and handed it to him. Dudley looked in pain but refused to drink the water while he and Harry followed the woman out of the tunnel. They saw a snow-white Lamborghini sitting outside of the tunnel that Harry didn't see before, the woman walked up to it and said: "Get in."

Dudley looked at her skeptically and slammed the bottle he still had onto the roof of the car, but whatever he was about to say was shut up by the woman's glare. She walked to the driver side and got in, both of the boys being too scared to argue got into the back seats. "I suggest you drink that water, it has some calming draught in it. It will bring back a bit of strength from your attack." The woman said in a deadly calm state staring at the road.

They were driving through the street of Privet Drive when the car stopped outside of number four, Dudley got out first but when Harry was getting out the woman grabbed his arm and shook her head at him. The door shut and the woman looked forward when the car started moving she said, "I know you have a lot of questions but I wanted to wait for the muggle was out of the car. My name is Flora Malfoy, I was friends with your mother when we were in Hogwarts. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask." The last part she said softly and hesitantly.

Harry didn't say anything as the car drove into the city, he didn't know what to say. A Malfoy he didn't know had saved his life, told him to get in her car, and revealed that she was friends with his mother. What was going to happen next?

 **I have the next chapter written and I will upload it tomorrow. Thank you for reading! 0w0**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Flora drove through the city in silence listening to rock songs going through the radio, as the lights from stores and apartments passed Harry was wondering how much longer it would take to get to Flora's house when they stopped in front of an apartment building. Getting out Harry remembered that he didn't grab any of his stuff and panicked.

Flora saw the look on his face and smiled popping the boot to show Harry's trunk. Relieved Harry took one side as Flora took the other and started to carry it to the door of the apartment building, putting the trunk down she ran to the car and closed the boot then ran back.

There was a keypad outside of the door, Flora covered the pad with one hand and put in a combination of numbers with the other, then the keypad dinged and the door clicked. They walked into the building and walked onto a lift pulling the trunk with them, Flora pushed the button for floor 7.

They ended up outside of room 374 where Flora pulled out a key and unlocked the door leading Harry into the huge apartment. The living room was a light shade of yellow that had a fluffy white couch and a glass coffee table with a flat screen tv, the room was connected to an expensive looking baby blue common kitchen.

Harry was following Flora into the hallway that had the same wall color as the living room, they passed the bathroom that was pink and smelled of jasmine, then they got to a bedroom which was a bright shade of red and went into it. This room could put Gryffindor common rooms to shame with how red it was, there was queen bed across from a balcony and a door off to the side of the room. The balcony had black curtains and the blankets and pillows on the bed were dark red.

Flora put Harry's trunk down, "A bathrooms through that door and that balcony isn't very wide but it has a great view of the streets. If you need anything I will be in the kitchen making dinner, don't hesitate to ask."

When she left the room Harry walked into the bathroom and turned on the sink, splashing water onto his face he saw a door slightly open and a small colorful box sitting out. He walked over and picked up the box, opening it he found a bunch of pictures of Flora and his mother with this small black haired boy. He walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed picking out a few pictures of his mother laughing at something the black haired boy said. None of the pictures moved and all of the kids in the picture were wearing muggle clothing, Lily was wearing a pink dress with her red hair in a ponytail, Flora was wearing a striped shirt and a black skirt with really long platinum blond hair cascading down her shoulders, and the boy had a black button up shirt on with blue jeans and shoulder-length black hair. All of them were smiling and his mother was laughing.

In another photo, the kids looked about in their teens and dressed so unusual, Lily was wearing a dress that looked like the galaxy with her hair up in pigtails and blue and purple eyeshadow with little stars on her face, Flora had a white t-shirt that said "Normal is boring" and blue ripped jeans and long aqua hair in a braid. The boy was the one that changed a lot, he had become taller than the girls and way paler, he was wearing a red Marvels shirt with white jeans and his hair was pulled back in a ponytail to reveal a trail of piercings up his ear.

Harry picked up the box again and walked out into the living room calling for Flora. She walked in and saw the box of photographs then teared up, walking over she picked one up and let out a shaky breath.

 **Thank you all for reading this story, sorry for the short chapters. I forgot this in the first chapter but just so you know I am not the oh great creator of Harry Potter, and in this, I mention Marvel which I don't own either. Review and tell me what you think, follow the story because I do have the next chapter in progress and check out my other stories. )w(**


End file.
